stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ace
The Dark Ace is a veteran pilot in the service of the Cyclonian Empire. He is currently allied to the Cyclonians, although he was formerly allied to the original Storm Hawks before he betrayed them. He is a feared pilot in Atmos and is said to be undefeated. However, after the first fight between himself and Aerrow, the Dark Ace is continually 'defeated' by the Storm Hawks, although the fights are often interrupted or the circumstances change in the favor of the younger pilots. But he is still a force to be reckoned with in the battle for control of Atmos. Biography The Dark Ace was formerly a member of the original Storm Hawks team -- serving as a co-pilot for the squadron's original leader (Lightning Strike, as Radarr serves as co-pilot for Aerrow) -- until he betrayed them in favor of the Cyclonians. He is an infamous and feared pilot in Atmos, said to be undefeated and self-described as having defeated more Sky Knights than anyone. Such boasting is not without its merits: he has taken down the entire Storm Hawks squadron (even Aerrow in their first battle) and defeated the five-man Rex Guardians in less than a minute; although in both cases respectively the Storm Hawks were probably very inexperienced and the Rex Guardians were using outdated tactics and equipment, which Dark Ace himself pointed out in the latter instance by saying, "Where did you get your rides? A museum?". He formed a rivalry with Aerrow after the pilot episode, and the two are typically evenly matched, but there's often something that interferes with their fights before they finish (in one battle Dark Ace actually managed to disarm Aerrow, but a sudden shift on the airship they were on allowed Aerrow to get his weapons back to beat the Dark Ace). The Dark Ace serves as the commander of the Cyclonian Talons. A ruthless warrior, the Dark Ace doesn't settle for simply defeating his opponents, at least not when he has the opportunity to do more. In his first battle with Aerrow, he states that the winner of a battle is the one to come out alive, though he lets Aerrow live simply to further damage his pride and to make a point to the spectators After the final battle at Terra Cyclonia, Cyclonis overused her binding powers and transferred too much of the Crystal, which she obtained from the 'Far Side of Atmos', into the Dark Ace, causing him to vanish. Although he is presumed dead, this is highly unlikely due to the show's past of not having any characters dying and the Dark Ace's importance in the show. In a Q & A with the creators of the show they revealed that the Dark Ace was not dead, implying that if the show had continued he would have returned. Personality Unlike Master Cyclonis' other minions, the Dark Ace displays loyalty beyond that of the others. While Ravess and Snipe are loyal to her at least partially out of fear, the Dark Ace shows a willingness to protect Master Cyclonis even at his own expense, diving between her and a falling support beam in the pilot episode. Master Cyclonis herself jokingly dismisses his failure to defeat Aerrow in the same episode, and his position suggests she holds more faith in him than she does anyone else. However the Dark Ace's good mannerisms end with Master Cyclonis, as he frequently borderlines on insulting when he addresses the other high-ranking leaders within the Cyclonian forces, particularly when it comes to the less intelligent Snipe. In one episode where Snipe is constructing a deadly battleship, the Dark Ace pays a visit and seems distinctly unimpressed with the entire ensemble. Of course, in all fairness Snipe is always asking for a beat down to his over loaded ego. The way he treats the Talons under his control is even worse, in at least one episode he is rescued from falling into the Wastelands by a Talon who catches him after his Switchblade Elite crashes. The Dark Ace then proceeds to force the Talon off the ride without even thanking him and resumes his pursuit of Aerrow, although he was immensely enraged at the time and may have thrown him off rather then merely taken control out of anger. It also seems that the Dark Ace is unable to even settle for a simple defeat of his enemy, as he opts to kill wherever possible; in his battle with Harrier, he makes it a point to sever the Sky Knight's parachute after destroying his vehicle so that he'll fall to his death. However, since he did not do the same for the rest of the Rex Guardians and sparred Aerrow, it is possible Dark Ace greatly disliked Harrier for his immense arrogance and naïvety and only attempted to kill him out of disgust. That, or he may have had a past grudge against him from the days of the original storm hawks. Equipment Gear Grappling Hook Attached to his left arm is some form of hydraulic pump which for awhile seemed to have no significant purpose as he had never been seen using it. However it is now known that the hydraulic pump powers a discrete grappling hook that seems to have a significant reach, allowing him to recover from ungainly situations. Glider Once the Dark Ace has been forced in some way off his ride or needs to make a quick escape in the absence of a Skimmer, he can use a retractable hang-glider which he appears to wear in place of a parachute. Aerrow is seen to also have a retractable hang-glider, however the Dark Ace's version sports a booster for additional thrust and powered flight. Ride The Dark Ace pilots a Talon Switchblade Elite, the design of which is basically similar to the Skimmers piloted by the Storm Hawks. However, it exceeds the Skimmer in almost every category, losing only in maneuverability, as it is hampered by the excessive armor it comes equipped with. The Switchblade uses Magma 66 engines, which outperform any other engine at the cost of fuel economy, though the Cyclonian crystal resources are such that this point is moot. Attached to the wings are secondary blades, designed to slice through other vehicles in deliberate near-collisions. The Dark Ace can be seen making use of this design in several episodes. In addition, the nose and wings are reinforced to allow the vehicle to deliberately ram others and survive. The Dark Ace's model is also equipped with three-inch thick bronze absorption panels on the wings that repel most energy blasts and a single ball-joint articulation between the front and back wheel that allows him to make impossible turns in bike mode. Weaponry Blade In battle, the Dark Ace wields a two-handed long double blade that can fire deadly blasts of energy, that previously belonged to Lightning Strike, the former Storm Hawks leader. It is most effective when used with a firebolt crystal. Like Aerrow, the Dark Ace has a signature attack which fires a massive energy pulse using his blade, though his attack doesn't always have the same dramatic touches that Aerrow's does. It also seems very durable as in one episode Aerrow crushed and bent it and an episode later it appeared fixed. The dark ace also seems to be able to track or at least have good luck finding his sword when he loses it. Either from when it gets knocked from his hands by dueling with aerrow or when he drops it when he loses his ride. Energy Whip Long and dangerous, this crystal powered energy whip has a huge range and can cause some pretty serious damage when used by someone with great aim. Trivia *The Dark Ace is voiced by Samuel Vincent who also voices Aerrow. Gallery StormHawks Aerrow DA chase2 sm.jpg Sh 12 3 15 024Low.jpg DA fire.jpg StormHawks Aerrow DarkAce.jpg DA vs Aerrow.jpg Dark Ace o.O.jpg SH_DarkAce.jpg Dark Ace.jpg Dark Ace.png Dake ace.jpeg DarkAce1.jpg DarkAce2.jpg DarkAce3.jpg Sources External Links *Entry at Wikipedia *Official Character Page Category:Characters Category:Cyclonians Category:Males Category:Storm Hawks